Our project involves the cataloging and publishing a work of the Transylvania University Medical Library holdings of approximately 4400 items by standard library methods--on cards, with emphasis on main entries, author or title, and subject matter. The Library represents the working collection of an early and prominent medical school in the first half of the nineteenth century that trained more than 6,000 physicians. It was a notable library for its period, having had sizable purchases made abroad of early 19th century English and French medical works by faculty members of the medical school. Two additional collections of medical history containing many but different items of the same period have been received and are included in the project. After the regular cataloging task is completed, it will be published according to main entries as in its present classification (circa 1840). An author and subject index will make the publication a more useful working tool for research in the areas represented by the collection: a source which would be of extreme value to students and faculty of the two Kentucky medical schools as well as other training centers in the mid-west.